charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nicknameguy
- Lieutenant Ayala 16:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Powers section Hi ! I really like the powers section on the episode Pages but it looks a bit messy... what you have is this *"Paige / Telekinetic-Orb / Chair / Billie's Dorm" *How would you feel about changing it to this ? - 19:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Hey! You signed the admin talk page, and I'm assuming that means you're nominating yourself. I think you'd make a great admin, but you should probably move your nomination from the talk page to the main article under the "Nominations" section so people can see it. :Cole is the Best 03:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Extras Hey, I noticed you made separate pages for people like "Concerned Citizen", and thats great, but the articles are really short, cursing them to forever be stubs, and since there's no way of getting anymore information on them would you mind if I moved them all to a page called "Extras" or something to that effect. That way there'd be a whole lotta less stubs on the list. Wiccid 20:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) List of spells Heya! I'm fine thaks for asking and you? :) Also, I don't know about the list of spells/potions thing. Its really the content box that gets me as far as aesthetics go and I feel that we should split them into a spellcasting/what is a spell article and a list of spells one, similar to how we had it before but the potions one is so small I don;t really want to do it with that one. Of course I suppose if we went back to bolding the spell names instead of headlining them then that would reduce the box size, if you see what I mean, and so I feel more comfortable in doing this. What do you think?Wiccid 19:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I had every intention of keeping the redirects alive to, helps people find things ;) Annoyed Nicknameguy, I've noticed that you've created a season two and seaosn eight spells page. I specifically said on the talk page that wasn't going to happen and it was just going to go back to separated into a Charmed Spells and Spellcasting/spell articles. I did give you enough time to express your view and/or argue your case on the spells talk page between then and the verdict. Please do not just undermine me instead and please get rid of those articles, or I will, unless of course you have anything imporatant to add to change my mind. Thank you. Wiccid 18:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Good work I know I'm not that active here anymore but as stalkerish as this may sound, I do come on here when I'm on the computer, even If I don't make an edit. I'm constantly seeing your name in the recent changes and I see tha you're third on the top user list, keep up the good work! This wiki is lucky to have you on board! 18:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to reinforce what Antony said as I too have noticed this on the recent changes boxes. I and the charmed wikia team really apprecuate the hard work you're doing (even if I get "annoyed" from time to time XD), keep it up :)Wiccid 21:05, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You Being an Admin No this is not the message you want to become a Admin, but more of a support message. I also requested to be an Admin, but Leoandpiper told me there were to many admins already, and I think and they think that if anyone should be elected it would be you because you have been on here longer. Good Luck! --Ajnachakraguy 21:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Spells I don't want to start another war or anything. I just thought it would be better to put all spells on one page per season. I think adding info about them like you did is good but then only on the article of the episode itself with a link to the article with the spell. I know from personal experience that fans want to get a list of the spells without having to copy and paste all the time. I don't think it's a good idea to give spells that are used more then once their own article and then all other spells in one article, it's gonna be confusing then. We either put all spells in one article per season or we give each spell it's own article. I hope we can work this little problem out soon because it's very difficult to find all spells on here. TheBook 22:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :P I was a little bored, yes and I wanted to do some edits so I categorized a little bit. TheBook 11:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Great Work Thanks, but it's also thanks to all other editors of course ;) --TheBook 21:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Admin Thanks I appreciate it most users on here are giving me the cold shoulder and don't think I deserve the adminship. Your a great editor and you just earned several brownie points in my book :) thanks --[[CharmingBuffy]] 12:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Spells per Season I made those pages, yea. All spells on one page didn't seem a good idea, plus, it is easier to look for one if you look per season. Why? --TheBook 10:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't say that doing it per season was bad. I just didn't like the whole info thing about them, that should be added in the episode article so that the spells article would be just a list. I understand you had put a lot of energy into writing those articles, but I never really deleted them. I moved the info to the article of the episode the spell was used in. --TheBook 18:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) infoboxes There already are infoboxes for characters and even houses, but I'm not sure if infoboxes for powers and spells would be good. What info would be added in this infobox? I want to try however. Just suggest what you would add to such an infobox. --TheBook 16:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I definitely like the idea, I'll think about it and see what I can do. --TheBook 23:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin & TheBook Thanks. He left because he was going to any way because of school, but the other users pushed him over the edge sadly. Do edit abit more please. The reason I got adminship was to take over Glenn (yes that is his name) thanks. :) --Khan1998stevewhite 18:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Let me find out for you okay then I'll get back to you ass soon as I can. Thankyou. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 12:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC). TheBoook So what happened to TheBook as an admin? : Sorry to but in but... Users didn't like what he was doing so he left (he said he left on his own record), made me admin to fill in his spot. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TheBook TheBook AKA Glen was doing a fantastic job of updating the wikia and provided great new images that people didnt know even existed. He provided countless images of the Book of Shadows, scans of it, several entries from the Book that people wanted information about .... as said he was doing an awesome job of maintaining the wikia. You people don't know what you are talking about. Glen was GREAT. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : That's what I said. I have been emailing Glenn since, he has studies to do and has just had enough of all the drama. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Official Hello! Hello to you too x) Yeah, the site is looking pretty good again. And I won't x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Powers Just wondering if you were going to continue to add the use of powers to the episode articles like you were doing before. I thought that was a good idea. 05:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ya definitely, I just need to get back into watching them again! Thank you for your input :) Hi I've been asked to create a blog about the blocking of HalliwellManor and I need to involve the community of the Wiki to decide if he should. You don't need to vote if you don't want to tho. It's here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey may I ask, where'd you think of the username Nicknameguy anyways? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC)